Out of the blue
by Onmyuji
Summary: Pasar del cielo al infierno era pan comido para Jellal. Para el Ritual JERZA de iniciación del foro Cannon Island.
1. Nostalgia

**Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail_ es propiedad intelectual de _Hiro Mashima_.

 _Jellal likes: atardecer._

* * *

 **Out of the blue**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

 _Nostalgia._

* * *

La melancolía había pasado a ser el común denominador de su vida.

Ese sopor vacío y cargado de nostalgia que lo arrastraba a días pasados y que le traían un dolor indescriptible. Ese que creyó que había olvidado, pero que ahora que era un hombre libre cargando el peso de sus crímenes, regresaba para atormentar su vida y encaminar su destino.

Ahora era una especie de prófugo de la justicia (gracias, convenientemente, a Meredy y Ultear), pero eso no cambiaba sus emociones, ni todo aquello que florecía en su interior, peor que nunca.

Era entonces que la ausencia de Erza se manifestaba furiosa y lo ataba a la cordura, con fuerza.

Porque aunque la Reina de las Hadas hubiese desaparecido junto con una gran parte de sus compañeros de gremio, hace ya casi 3 años; Jellal sería incapaz de dejar escapar su recuerdo. El mismo que se le presentaba todos los días en un precioso y rojo atardecer que lo atrapaba y fascinaba más allá de toda comprensión; ya que evocaba perfectamente a los cabellos escarlatas de la maga del _ex-equip_.

Y aunque desconocía la naturaleza de su ausencia en todo Earthland, Jellal tenía la extraña corazonada de que algún día, Erza Scarlett, volvería.

* * *

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **PS.** Me siento súper rara con mis retos de iniciación de Jerza, pero me ha encantado lo que hice xD Nunca he acostumbrado a escribir mucho Jerza (menos usando a Jellal), pero esta ocasión era un menester para mí hacerlo y publicar esto. Por una amiga mía a la que quiero mucho y que ama el Jerza con todo su corazón.

¡Y claro, por el foro Cannon Island! Gracias al cual me animé a escribir usando a Jellal :3 y espero que se den una vuelta por allá y participen en sus diversas actividades. Tienen de todo para escoger y se van a divertir :D

Nos leemos muy pronto en la segunda parte de este pequeño fanfic :3

 _ **Onmi.**_


	2. Humillación

**Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail_ es propiedad intelectual de _Hiro Mashima_.

 _Jellal dislikes: maldecir._

* * *

 **Out of the blue**

 **por Onmyuji**

* * *

 _Humillación._

* * *

Si ya se odiaba por todos sus crímenes cometidos, de verdad esperaba que hubiera un castigo en el infierno para la tontería que cometió _ese_ día.

Las palabras de Meredy y Ultear resonaban en un eco furioso en su cabeza a modo de gracia por su torpeza, de forma que ahora le impedían dormir apropiadamente. Porque claro, en el momento su cabeza se había llenado de aire caliente; sólo podía pensar en ella, en sus cabellos rojizos esparcidos por la arena. Y luego sus labios estaban tan cerca... y ella tan _vulnerable_.

Y luego el vómito verbal. Y que tenía una prometida. _Sí, ajá_.

Ahora se sentía tonto por inventar algo tan estúpido.

Tal vez si hubiera dicho que tenía mononucleosis; o que sería la última vez que se verían y no quería ilusionarla...; venga, cualquier cosa habría sido más creíble que eso.

¡Por todos los Dioses! ¿Ahora estaba condenado a no volver a dormir nunca por haberle mentido a Erza de esa forma? Se dio una vuelta, de manera que pudiese recargar su hombro contra una de las paredes de la cueva en la que pasarían la noche esta ocasión y trató de mantener el temple ya perdido.

No funcionó.

Y es que, a pesar de no ser de muchas palabras, ni siquiera le agradaba maldecir cuando se sentía verdaderamente molesto. Pero esta ocasión casi se salta sus propios principios por estar tan disgustado (y arrepentido) consigo mismo.

—C-carajo. —Soltó, en voz muy baja, para evitar despertar a sus compañeras de viaje.

Y eso sólo lo disgustó más.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _ **PS.**_ No, no me fumé nada mientras escribía esta viñeta xD pero fue una viñeta muy rápida y quise algo de gracia para el siempre tranquilo y controlado Jellal xD espero haberlo hecho bien, a su muy particular forma de ser :3 Como notaron, estas viñetas son post-Tenrou Island, pero previos al Daimatou Enbu. Y sí, de alguna forma, me divirtió poner a Jellal en una situación tan vergonzosa para él xD

Gracias por sus reviews, me inspiran a seguir escribiendo (L). Espero pronto estarles trayendo más fics Jerza :3

¡Y por favor no olviden ingresar al foro Cannon Island! De verdad que se divertirán con la gran cantidad de retos disponibles para participar y con todos los fics nacidos de este foro :3 (L)

Nos leemos prontín :3

 ** _Onmi._**


End file.
